


Hold Up

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After winning the war with the Saviours Rick is laid up in bed healing. It's only natural that he gains a few extra pounds.Enter Negan's fat appreciation.





	Hold Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little ficlet for fun.

 

 

 

The first month is spent in a furious haze of outrage. At least officially.

Whenever his jailers turn up Negan always has a scowl prepared. There's no sneer too vicious, no sarcasm too biting and no innuendo too crude. Of course, most of what he'd prepared had been skewered towards Rick and the rewrites never seem to come off as well as the originals. 

Rick.

The Son of a Bitch is avoiding him.

Negan is officially Angry with a capital A.

Unofficially, Negan spends most of his nights wondering what the fuck was running through Rick's head when he'd decided to save him.

At the cost of his own leg no less.

 

 

 

Negan initially doesn't even make it twenty four hours before he is demanding to see the all-powerful Alexandrian leader. 

He asks and demands and cajoles and baits. It's still about a week in before he gets more than a discomforted grunt from one of his guards.

"He's healing." The words are gruff and Negan feels a vicious rush of satisfaction at the same time he's whammied with shame and encompassed with worry.

What if something went wrong?

It wasn't exactly a clean break. 

He thinks about the bone snapping under his hands and he hadn't liked the feel of it - but that look in Rick's eyes when he'd done it?

 _Fuck_. He could live off that look.

It kind of makes sense - that Rick doesn't want to see him.

 

 

 

Rick's hellion spawn visits Negan on the second week. Watches him warily and expressionless, face like a doll, from atop a crate across the basement floor.

"What the fuck you want kid and where the fuck is your Daddy?"

It's nice, to have conversation.

"I'll kill you, if you hurt him. I just wanted to let you know."

"Whoop-dee-fucking-doo."

If the kid had his way, Negan would already be dead. Rick had had to stay Carl's hand.

There's something about that thought that clings to Negan long after the boy leaves. The idea that Rick is so fucking sweet, so docile, so submissive that he'd had to stay the hand of a boy - even if it was a little tiny serial killer -  by pleading reckons forth the thought that Rick can be dominated, outmaneuvered, by even a small child. 

The fantasy is not exactly respecting the limitations of the reality of the situation - infantilizes Rick - but Negan's mind runs with it anyway.

He finds it fucking _hot_.

 

 

 

By the third week Rick probably isn't healed but Negan sure as fuck thinks the man must be on the mend. Must be able to hobble his ass down the stairs and meet Negan face to face.

Of course there's the possibility that he's been forgotten, that Rick doesn't _care_ about Negan the same way Negan cares about him - with an unholy obsession. Negan doesn't even entertain the thought. It has to be something else keeping him away.

"Where's your Daddy?" Negan tries again on one of Carl's bi-weekly visits, and Carl shrugs. It's not nothing. "Come on kid."

"He's resting."

"You don't expect me to believe that."

Carl shrugs again and that's the most he gets out of the boy until Negan is brought his rations.

"You know, I fucking eat better here than I do at the Sanctuary. Way I see it, you're doing me a fucking favor." It sounds sarcastic, it's meant to, but that doesn't mean it's not true. 

He whips his packet of cookies at Carl.

"Send Rick my regards. Tell him he owes me a kiss."

Carl makes an adorable, angry little face at that.

"No kiss? A long, filthy dick sucking then." Negan cracks just to see Carl's unbridled disgust, "You look like a pissed off cabbage patch doll."

He thinks he's going stir crazy. Wonders if Rick would return his message were it to be delivered. He knows for a fact Rick would storm the basement if he caught wind of his precious boy interacting with Big Bad Negan.

Carl chucks the packet back at him in disgust.

"He really doesn't need any more cookies anyway."

Negan's ears perk up.

"Really?" He asks, voice smooth, deliberately uninterested.

 

 

 

Rick doesn't want to come and lay down the law with Negan because Rick is embarrassed to be seen by him now that he's packed on some weight.

The thought is a stretch but one that Negan is 100% invested in. All the pieces make sense after all. 

Negan isn't sure what part of it excites him more : the idea of Rick's soft, rolling flesh or Rick's self-conscious embarrassment as he hides himself from Negan's gaze.

 _You fucking worried what I'll think Sweetheart?_ Negan imagines himself saying.

It's a distraction, from Negan's loss, but it's an amusing one. Besides, Negan shudders to think what would have happened had he actually _won_.

It's a little ironic, and insanely pleasing, that in the unique position he's been dealt his odds of winning Rick over have improved.

He's pretty sure, that given enough time, he'll be able to sweet talk Rick into sitting on his dick.

 

 

 

He schemes. The aim is to get a little glimpse while Rick is still all soft and rounded - before he can whip himself into whatever hard exterior he wants to present to Negan.

Negan doesn't want to betray Carl but he figures the kid will eventually find his way back anyway - with or without Rick's approval.

It's as simple as asking his guard to tell Rick that Carl visits him.

Rick is as glorious as Negan has imagined.

He totters down the stairs unsteadily with a cane, face red and set in disapproval. The weight gain is undeniable. And Negan's eyes are drawn to the sway of the extra weight around Rick's stomach and hips.

"You-" Rick bites out before he's even at the bottom. He gets up real close, anger making him bold, such that he doesn't even care when he's within Negan's reach.

It's a stupid mistake. 

Negan capitalizes on it. Hand reaching out lightning quick to snake around Rick's collar and drag him forward. Rick makes a little shocked noise in his throat that Negan just wants to _eat_.

Negan has the insane urge to squeeze Rick, knead his hands across him before pressing him close into the bars so the excess flesh presses through. 

He makes sure Rick is watching him when he finally takes all of Rick in. 

He could say cruel things. Glib things, like he's done before. 

Rick's eyes are drowning in self-consciousness and it's obvious Rick doesn't know what to do with that. Isn't used to it happening this way, is having trouble defending against it.

Rick seems to be more worried about what Negan will say (will it hurt? will it be humiliating? degrading?) than what Negan could do ( _Could kill you Rick_ , Negan thinks, _you're close enough to the caged wolf that he could reach his snout out and bite your throat_ ).

The moment passes as Rick shakes off Negan's hand without much fuss.

"Stay away from Carl." He says firmly, finally having the sense to back up.

"Shouldn't you be telling him to stay away from me?" Negan smiles charmingly.

Negan doesn't say anything else but his eyes follow every plump little curve and jiggle as Rick hobbles away. 

He makes sure Rick sees it.

Rick leaves and his face is just as red as when he'd come in - only for a whole different reason.

 

 

 

Negan offers Rick dessert off his tray during Rick's nightly visits for the next two years.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
